Brancerro
Brancerro Dekshal was a human and CEO of the Republica Centurii. He was trained by both Sith and Jedi, but was neither of those things. He would be an incredible nuisance to the Imperatrix Centurii, being one of their main adversaries, but also one of their main allies. Pre-Centurii Brancerro and his brother, Ushmead, were raised on Alderaan by the extended Dekshal family, as his father was a Jedi, and was not allowed to spend time with his children. They would grow up with the future apprentice of Riviembis, Karuviswo, but Ushmead would soon leave for the Jedi temple due to his power in the force. The Jealous Brother Brancerro was not as gifted in the force as his brother, and would grow incredibly jealous. He decided to go to Korriban to train as a Sith instead. He was put under Darth Ofaxsacspl. Brancerro wasn't very good with the force, and would fail many trials. Ofaxsacspl would punish the brother of the Jedi intensely. If it weren't for two of Ofaxsacspl's other apprentices, Arfinyn and Riviembis, Brancerro most likely would have been killed. Inheritance Brancerro would inherit a company from his father, Peythice Dekshal, and while the name of it was unknown for a long time, it would later be changed to the Republica Centurii many years later when he heard of Riviembis joining the Imperatrix Centurii years later and knew that he could make a valuable ally and customer. Deal maker Brancerro would be a great business man, making the company a huge success. He would then get many interesting opportunities. Making Up For Past Transgressions Brancerro would get blueprints for a cloning machine from Riviembis, as she knew him and the facility that she raided for the plans was previously run by his brother's padawan. Brancerro knew exactly what to do with these blueprints. He had heard that Ofaxsacspl had started a cult with his new apprentice, Szallath, and he knew Ofaxsacspl would come for him, so he sent the blueprints to his old master. Ofaxsacspl would use it to create an army of clones of Szallath, one of those clones being Beyiw. Brancerro would also make up with Riviembis around the end of the Drel'ossord Era and the beginning of the Transitional Era. Riviembis would make an alliance between the Republica Centurii and the rebellion against the Imperatrix Centurii thanks to her friendship with Brancerro and Jaxiz, one of the Centurii members, whose brother was in a high ranking official in the Republica Centurii. When Riviembis took over the Imperatrix Centurii, the alliance between the Imperatrix and Republica Centurii became official, and Brancerro's idea finally worked out. Traitor Brancerro wouldn't do much of note to the Centurii for a few years besides producing weapons and armor for them. He would start to take notice that there was growing dissent in the ranks of the Centurii as a growing amount of them wanted to rejoin the Empire. Reports show that Brancerro would send agents in to increase the rebellion, starting a civil war among the Centurii. Most notable Centurii members were on the side of the independent Centurii, but many of the normal soldiers wanted to rejoin the Empire. The independents would ask the Republica Centurii to make non-lethal weapons so they wouldn't be killing their friends, but they refused. At a large battle between both sides, Brancerro would see that both sides were weak, so he attacked. This would break apart the Centurii, causing all Centurii activities on both sides of the war to end for two years, until Net'skebio and Destney finally got it started again. Brancerro would also bring the Republica Centurii to work directly for the Republic at this time. A Trickster Brancerro and the Republica Centurii would be the focus of many investigations by small groups or just single agents of the Imperatrix Centurii, mostly Tre'lod'invar and Gribeso. Tre'lod'invar and Gribeso would capture Brancerro on many occasions, but would always end up letting him escape, as Brancerro was incredibly clever. Brancerro would also do many things against the Centurii, like bombing their Dromund Kaas Headquarters, although that could have been the cult blaming him. It was around this time when Beyiw was saved on Quesh from the cult that the Imperatrix Centurii discovered Brancerro's connections to the Cult of Ofaxsacspl. Double Agent Brancerro would later be found on Belsavis when the Imperatrix Centurii, led by Tre'lod'invar and Grand Admiral Soundblaster, went looking for an artifact to be used against Ofaxsacspl. Brancerro would warn them against taking the artifact, and would attack the group. He won the fight, but instead of finishing them off, he left. Before he left, he said, "If you want the Centurii to die, take the artifact. Don't say I didn't warn you." It would later be found that the artifact blocked a large portion of Ofaxsacspl's power, which had some kind of source on Belsavis. That meant that Brancerro wanted Ofaxsacspl to be weaker, but it was unknown why at first. That is, until he was interrogated by Riviembis, who found out that Brancerro did it to stop Ofaxsacspl. He claimed he had only worked with Ofaxsacspl to get close enough to get rid of him for good. He also claimed that his brother Ushmead was alive, despite reports of him dying on Hoth. Riviembis was then captured by the Republica Centurii and the Republic soldiers that had been given to them. Riviembis would, of course, be saved, but Brancerro also gained something from the rescue. When fighting soldiers at the base, the Imperatrix Centurii would accidentally send a missile through a nearby apartment, killing a few senators. This, coupled with some strings that Brancerro had to pull, would land Brancerro an office in the Republic Senate. One Last Attack Brancerro would do many things after this, including planting bombs in the Dromund Kaas Headquarters of the Imperatrix Centurii, which didn't kill anyone. The bombs only slightly injured Riviembis, which caused her to send a large team of Centurii members to do anything they could against Brancerro. This team would be led by Gribeso, and would include Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Heromercer, Tre'lod'invar, Destney, and Jaxiz. The team would fight Brancerro multiple times, but he would end up escaping. The Centurii would decide to burn down the Republica Centurii's cantina, which was their main base of operations, but then Net'skebio arrived. He would tell the Centurii that they couldn't burn the place, as it may have evidence needed to find Brancerro and stop the Republica Centurii, but Gribeso would throw Net'skebio off of the balcony and burn the place down anyway. Brancerro would, of course, return to rebuild with his top security chief, Fomraeusas. They rebuilt the cantina, making it even better than it was before. Senator Brancerro wouldn't be a Senator for long when he got word again from his brother Ushmead, who was stationed on Rishi by the Alliance, and was fighting Zakuul. Ushmead heard of Brancerro's new job and offered him a spot in the Alliance as one of their top weapons manufacturers and top Republic representatives. Brancerro would jump at the opportunity, and would quickly become an important part of the Alliance. Brancerro would be at the final battle between the Alliance and Zakuul on Odessen with a Republic soldier, Symix. Riviembis had lost her legs to a Zakuul Knight and was about to die when the Knight was shot in the head. Brancerro carried Riviembis to safety, and then helped her get better. Brancerro would, however, lose his position in the Senate when his connections to both the Imperatrix Centurii and the Cult of Ofaxsacspl were found. Brancerro would then go on to live a quiet life running his cantina on Coruscant and helping out the Alliance in any way he could while it was still around. Category:Character